half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor
314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor, or Advisor 314 URB-LOC 0017, is one of the many Advisors that control the Combine and dominate Earth. Advisor 314 URB-LOC 0017 is also the first Advisor that Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance have contact with. It may also be the mind of Wallace Breen in a host body. Attacks After Alyx tries to touch 314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor, he does a telepathic attack on Alyx and Gordon. This is the only time such sort of attack is seen doing by an Advisor, stating that Advisor's don't only have telekinesis powers but also telepathic powers. Although the telepathic attack doesn't do any damage to the player's health, it does hurt, since Alyx screams of pain and has to catch some breath afterwards. Appearances ''Half-Life 2: Episode One During Gordon and Alyx's mission to stop the Citadel from melting down, they encounter a strange room launching Advisor Pods to safety.Half-Life 2: Episode One'' Chapter: Direct Intervention Alyx, curious to know what was happening in that room, was shocked to see Breen on the Interface, although it was just a recording. Alarm bells started to ring as Advisor 314 URB-LOC 0017 in its pod prepared to be launched to safety from the self-destructing Citadel. As Alyx examines the foreign creature, the Advisor threatens Gordon and Alyx with a form of mental damage by telepathy.Half-Life 2: Episode One Chapter: Direct Intervention ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two During the recap of ''Episode One, Advisor 314 URB-LOC 0017 is shown attacking Gordon and Alyx. At the same time as this is seen, Alyx's question of how Breen could possibly have survived can be heard, suggesting that it could be Breen in his host body (mentioned in Half-life 2). Also, the crashed Advisor pod seen outside the barn complex is labeled 314 URB-LOC 0017. This suggests that the Barn Advisor may be the same individual, or it may be a developer oversight. It is also possible that many pods bear this label and that the label does not designate the contents of the pod. Behind the scenes *The shaft seen in the Citadel in Episode One where the Advisor leaves is one of the oldest concepts created for Half-Life 2. An early WC mappack map ("proto_citadel_advisor.vmf") features a prototype version of it.WC mappack *His name could mean the following: Assignment - Location Type - Area, for example it's assignment code could be 314, it's location type URB-LOC could stand for Urban Location (IE: City 17) and the Area 0017 (Which could stand for City 17) however this is only speculation. Gallery ep1_citadel_010000.jpg|Room wherre Gordon and Alyx meet 314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor. ep1_citadel_01000100.jpg|Alyx shocked to see Dr. Breen, thinking he survived. ep1_citadel_010009.jpg|314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor taking over the console. ep1_citadel_010013.jpg|Alyx trying to touch 314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor. ep1_citadel_010014.jpg|314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor threatens Gordon and Alyx with a form of mental damage by telepathy. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Advisors Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Characters